gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto: Midnight Heist
Grand Theft Auto: Midnight Heist '''( also known as '''GTA V: Midnight Heist) is a stand-alone expansion to Grand Theft Auto V. This series takes place in Los Santos, where it features four young protagonists, Ronnie McCarter,[[ Lori-Anna Sanchez| Lori-Anna Sanchez]], Bobby O'Connor, and Jazmine Williams, '''each of them portraying their lives as hustlers and their close bond due to their troubled pasts. SYNOPSIS Outside the GTA V story-plot, there are four unlikely friends who bonded with each other because of their not-so-happy childhoods and how the streets kept them standing despite getting into the law. This is the story about these young adults surviving through drugs, police, gangs, teen pregnancy, discrimination, even the death of their loved ones. But also being in the hustling game, trying to make money in every illegal motive and face unlikely enemies along the way. Main Characters *Ronnie McCarter' (born '''Ron'Davious Armani McCarter'): Ronnie McCarter is the main protagonist and the narrator of the story. He is 22 years old and is currently a hustler in the streets of Los Santos, San Andreas. Ronnie dropped out of school to help his single mother, Kimberly McCarter who fell victim to drugs and later died from an overdose, prompting him to keep on hustling, thus getting himself into trouble with the police and meets his friends at a local hang out in South Los Santos, where Franklin Clinton is originally from. He is currently in a romantic relationship with the former mafia, Ruggiero Frascatore. *'Lori-Anna Sanchez' (born Lori-Anna Vanessa Milan Sanchez): Lori-Anna was born to a middle-class family of Cuban and Puerto Rican descent from Vice City, Tequesta. She came out as a lesbian when she was 17 years old and was thrown out by her parents because it would cause 'dishonor' to the family, causing a huge feud within the relatives. Since then, she has been stripping for guys despite her liking girls and has been having altercations with the authority and stealing money to survive. She met Ronnie and the two began to have a strong brother-sister bond. *'Bobby O'Connor ' (born Jason Robert Clifton O'Connor): Bobby was born to a rich family in the upper class of Liberty City, but moved to Los Santos to expand their business. Bobby never got along with his family or his twin brother, Tommy, who his parents paid more attention to. Because of this, he started acting out, getting into fights and even joined a hate-affiliated gang. He winded up arguing with his family in how they don't love him and they disowned him despite Tommy's pleading to them. Since then, Bobby has been getting into trouble with the law but started to reflect. He met the others in South Los Santos and still refuses to talk to his family. *'Jazmine Williams' (born Jazmine Monique Williams): Jazmine is the last character of the main four being 22 years old. She was also born in Los Santos and grew up in a very toxic family, like Ronnie. She was abused by both her parents and was sexually assaulted by her father until she was about eight years old, where she was taken to foster care, only to have her be abused even worse. By the time she was in high school, she was pregnant and gave birth the two twins: Orion and Ayaniesha, forcing her to drop out of high school and head into the streets where she stole and sold her body, thus getting arrested many times. Jazmine met Ronnie and the gang in South Los Santos, lifting some of the weight off her heart, but keeps on hustling in order to provide her kids. *'Ruggiero Frascatore' (born''' Ruggiero Luigi Adriano Castrenze De Luca Frascatore'): Ruggiero is one of the main characters of the Midnight Heist series. He is a suave, charismatic, incredibly handsome Italian-American man who has served in the Frascatore crime family since he was 12 years old. However, he leaves his mafia lifestyle and moves to Los Santos, where he becomes a successful businessman, but he managed to secretly be involved in black marketing. He is shown to be a very dangerous man, but deep inside he is very kind and loving such as treating the Midnight Four as his own family. Ruggiero falls in love with Ronnie McCarter and starts a romantic relationship with him, thus being very possessive with him for a reason. Minor Characters *'Caitlynn Donaldson' (born '''Caitlynn Jennifer Donaldson'): Coming soon... *'Justin Chandler' (born Justin Logan Chandler): Coming soon... Gameplay COMING SOON.... Category:Grand Theft Auto titles Category:Grand Theft Auto: Midnight Heist